


New Routine

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, Long-Distance Call, Phone Anxiety, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sapphic, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Ever since Tomochika left for her trip, Haruka hasn’t been having the best sleep. She decides to fix her issue with a phone call, despite her anxiety.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look it! Diamond wrote a fic that doesn’t include her OCs for once. XD This was supposed to be out by February in honor of Femslash February. But, I wasn’t able to finish on time for that. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it. Decided to go with TomoHaru because the ship’s so darn cute yet also so darn underrated.

_I can't sleep_ , Haruka pondered as she laid down on her bed. Despite the warm temperature in her apartment, there was a chill within her, causing goosebumps to form.

Haruka knew what was making her so tense.

It's been a few days since Tomochika left Tokyo to film her new music video. To Haruka, those few days went by like months. Things weren't the same around here without Tomochika. It felt like her other half was gone- only to never return.

Haruka missed brushing Tomochika's ruby red locks, the soft texture of each strand as they swept by her fingers. Her melodious voice while she sang lullabies. Her sweet goodnight kisses- it didn’t feel right to go to bed without getting one.

Too awake to go to bed, the composer got in the mood for a warm cup of milk to soothe her nerves. She quickly returned to her bedroom with the milk, which was sweetened with honey and cinnamon. 

As she swallowed a large gulp, Haruka’s eyes glanced over at her cellphone; it faintly glowed on the small dresser next to her bed.

 _We have been texting each other while she’s away_ , Haruka reflected, her fingers lightly twitching as she gripped her cup. _It’s been nice talking to her...but it’s not the same as hearing her voice..._

Haruka was never quite comfortable answering phone calls; she was no better at making them either. She was too busy worrying about stuttering, saying something wrong, or getting hung up on for being a bother.

A part of her wanted to call Tomochika- just to see how it was doing. Haruka just missed her too much. She must’ve gotten an adrenaline rush from the sugary milk because Haruka snatched her phone and quickly dialing her girlfriend’s number.

Her hand continued to quiver as the dial tone rang in her ear. As the third tone rang, another energy spurge kicked in- she had regrets. 

_What if Tomo- chan’s sleeping? I can’t disturb her; she probably still has a lot of work to do tomorrow?_, thoughts rambled in Haruka’s head, a trembling figure hovering over the red hang-up button.

However, the sudden lack of the beeping tone made her idea backfire.

“Hey, Haruka! How’re you doing?”, the oddly energetic voice spoke over the phone.

“Eeek!”, she shrieked as she quickly tossed her phone and sat up on the bed. She was quite surprised that Tomochika picked up at such a late time.

“Huh, H-Haruka? What happened?”

The bright-haired girl took in deep breaths before she got up to pick up the phone. 

“I-I’m really sorry, Tomo-chan. I...panicked.”, Haruka meekly apologized as held her head in shame.

“It’s alright. I know you’re not used to phone calls, but, you deserve some credit for trying. That’s really brave of you, Haruka. I’m proud of you.”, Tomochika complimented, making the composer’s face flush red.

“I...I really missed you, Tomo-chan. I’m just so happy to be hearing your voice after so long.”

Haruka’s heart fluttered as her girlfriend giggled happily.

“So did I, silly. Why do you think I picked up as soon as I saw your name come up? No matter the time or weather, I will answer every single one of your calls. Anything to help you with your anxiousness.”

 _She’s so incredible. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman like her in my life?_ , Haruka mused as the topic soon shifted to personal discussions.

How’s work going? Did you eat well? Did Otoya give Tokiya a hard time today?

Haruka felt more at ease as she continued to chat with Tomochika. It was almost like she was sitting right next to her- sharing silly gossip and odd misadventures. She wished it would last for the rest of the night, but a sudden yawn interrupted their fun. 

“Are you tired, Haruka? It’s alright. Go take your rest.”, Tomochika softly spoke, but the ginger-haired woman persisted otherwise.

“N-no, it’s alright. I...want to keep talking to you, Tomo-chan. I wouldn’t mind losing a few hours of sleep just for that.”

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think so. You have a busy day tomorrow and so do I. The last thing I want is for you to fall asleep during a recording session or something. Now, come on, lay down for me, ok?”

Despite being confused by Tomochika’s request, Haruka did as she was told.

“Ok, I’m laying down. Now what?”, the composer whispered, visibly puzzled.

Haruka was shocked when she suddenly heard soft humming on the other line.

 _Tomo-chan...it’s one of your lullabies..._ , her eyes slightly welled up as the familiar tune sounded in her empty room. Haruka felt content that her lover remembered their special nighttime routine.

Since Tomochika was going to be away for a few more days, she’ll have to get used to having them sung to her over the phone. 

And Haruka was just fine with that.

“Goodnight, Tomo-chan...”, she mumbled as she finally shifted off to sleep at the lullaby’s conclusion.

Feeling satisfied, Tomochika whispered in reply, “Goodnight, my dear Haruka. Don’t worry, I’ll call you during your lunch break tomorrow, I promise. I love you.”

She then lightly chuckled before ending the call; Haruka’s chest slowly moved up and down as she fell into a deep yet happy slumber.


End file.
